elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/Minutemen (Lab rats Elite force)
Minutemen First day of 9th grade It was the first day of high school for best friends Chase, Oliver and Skylar. Oliver and Chase got of the bus and they walk up to Logan high. Chase look at Oliver and said "we are at the big time Oliver". Chase look around and saw all the girls and smile. Oliver whisper "bat in the cave". Chase cover his nose but Oliver started to laugh and said "kidding Chase". Chase playful stared to punch Oliver just than their best friend Skylar Valentine came up and said "aw, your first high school fight. My boys are growing up". She put her arms around her best friends. She put her arms around her best friends. Chase look at them and said "I can't wait for football Practice". Skylar nod and she add and "I going be a cheerleader". Oliver look around and said "I don't about me yet". Chase sign up and said "they are today". Oliver said "I will be there for you buddy and their for you Skylar". his two friend a hug. Later Oliver sat on the bench watching his best friends. He walk over to Skylar and said "he look greats". Skylar nod and said "yeah" and when back to the cheering. Just than a kid come on a lawn mower come on the field. Trent stop and said "stop that kid". The hold football team ran after Gus. They grab Gus but Oliver ran over and said "leave him alone he only a kid". Trent look at Oliver and said "you have a name?" Oliver look at him and said "Oliver Fox". Trent said "well Oliver welcome to the nerd side". They grab him and Oliver yell "Chase, HELP ME". Chase stay in the back. hanging from the Knight. Gus look at him and said "thanks I am Gus Issac". Three Years Later Oliver and Gus got out of his car and was walking to the school. Oliver stop and saw Chase and Skylar but when on with their popular friends. Gus was talking to him "so I am might found a way to talk to Albert Felinestein and to understand him is that cool Oliver" Oliver look at Chase and Skylar and look at Gus and said "Yeah you can talk to your cat." It was lunch time and Oliver was looking at Skylar and Chase he sitting at the loser table with Gus, Gordo and Leo. Oliver said to himself "senior year and I am still siting at the geek table, No offense, guys. l do enjoy our talks". Leo smile and said "that OK Oliver". Oliver look up and saw the jocks and he shock his head and said "oh no". Trent walk over and stole some food and said "hey losers". Oliver look at him and said "give that back Trent". Trent said "Fox, you want to go back on the Knight statue". Oliver look at his friends and said "how did It get that way". Gus look at him and said "Knight statue photo in the year book for three years". Leo add "and made the news". Gordo added "and the foreign channels". Oliver nod and said "Ah yes, the incident l will one day be explaining to a very expensive therapist." Just than Jordan walk up and "said hi Love Bug". Gus mumble and Oliver told Jordan "that Gus speak for hi". Leo look at Jordan and said "why did you call him Love Bug". Jordan said "he remind me of a bug, bye guys". Gordo look at Gus and said "she like you". Gus shook his head and said "Forget it. I'm married to science." Leo said " I am happy for you". Skylar and Oliver Talk Oliver got up and said "I will be back". He walk over and saw Skylar and said "need help". He help her with the Ketchup and she smile and said "thanks Oliver". He smile and nod. She look at her and said "how are you". Oliver nod and said "good you?" Skylar said "have not seen you all summer". Oliver said "I been skateboarding, surfing and fighting bad guys". Skylar look at him and said "Video games?" Oliver nod and said "never left the couch, you?" Skylar "cheer leading camp, pool Parties, the usual". The bell ring Oliver and Skylar look at each other and he said "I have creative writing hate it need it can't be a comic book writer with out it". Skylar laugh and said "I have computer science hate need it can't be a Physicist with out it. " She left and he when to class. Category:Blog posts